More Than Best Friends
by Riku Harada
Summary: Rouge gets a mission to capture Shadow for the President, but can she really turn in her best friend to the President? shadouge. Knuckles is a little OOC in chap 5. Chap 13 up!
1. Profluge

**_More than Best Friends_**

**Authors Note**: I was bored so. . . HERE I AM! ^_^ This is my first Shadouge. BE NICE! I just woke up today and supported ShadowXRouge. That's scary. Anyway, here's the disclaimer and stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all! All the characters are © SEGA+SONICTEAM. ^_^ YAY! Hooray for Sonic Team!

Chapter 0: Part I: Prologue

~*~

_"Are you sure that you're going to be fine alone?" asked Rouge, annoyed._

_"I will, stop worrying about me. I'm not going to get in any trouble."_

_"Well, I just don't think that you'd be OK on your own. You're definitely coming with me." _

_"I'll be fine by myself, OK? Just let me be alone for a while."_

"I can't believe I just let him go like that. . ." said Rouge, crossing her arms. "He's probably going to go cause chaos. . . Oh well. What's done is done," said Rouge. "Mr. President, I'm ready for my mission," said Rouge, saluting. "We need further information on Project Shadow, and we will need you to get him for us. We have known that you have a certain link to him."

"Whaddya mean. . .?" Rouge started to ask, but the President had already signed off the computer screen, leaving Rouge standing at the blank screen in annoyance. "That bitch expects me to do that? Ugh. . ."  Rouge groaned.

"Well. . . I just can't turn in Shadow like that. He's one of my good friends. Gawd, I'm in a dilemma. . ." She left the base, and went out into the pouring rain, watching all the people go into their safe houses for shelter. "Ph Shadow, where are you, baby?"


	2. Chapter 1

**_More Than Best Friends_**

Authors Note: Thanks to my reviewers! (gives you all a giant cookie) ^_^ There. Next time you get a giant sized Shadow plush. I have tons to go around! Right. Even if you send a flame, I'll give one to you, but I'll make it smash you. X.X Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they are all © SEGA+SONICTEAM! Hooray for them all!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Shadow looked up, as the rain poured down on him. "Great day to go off on my own. . ." he muttered, trying to find some kind of place so he could have shelter. "I knew for some reason I shouldn't have left. . ." he muttered under his breath, retreating to a near alleyway. He watched the many people walking, and his eye caught a nearby couple,  who were both escaping the rain. _Who does that remind me of. . . _he pondered, then shook it off. _I shouldn't be thinking about such thoughts, love doesn't even matter to me. . . the only person who I loved was Maria. . ._

"Hey there! I knew I'd find you here!" a voice said, startling Shadow out of his thoughts. There Rouge stood, smiling back at him with a wide grin. "How did you fine me?" he asked coolly, trying not to show any emotion of how surprised he was from her unexpected greeting. "Well, you're always here, duh! I guess I know you too well."

"Why'd you come after me?"

"Oh, that. . . I just felt that you needed some help, I don't think that you'd like to stay out in the rain," she said, holding out her hand, which Shadow refused to take. "I don't need help. . . I told you that. . ."

"Aw, c'mon Shads! You know you need help, stop being so damn stubborn!" said Rouge, crossing her arms, then opened her umbrella. "Are you coming or not?" she asked, impatient. Shadow finally gave up, and went under the shelter of the umbrella. Rouge sighed in satisfaction. _Maybe there's a way I don't have to turn in Shadow to the President, _thought Rouge. Shadow noticed that she was deep in thought. "ell? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, of course not. I'm fine," muttered Rouge. 

"Then what's with the deep thought?"

"Ah. . . just something that happened," replied Rouge, and Shadow didn't bring up the topic again. They finally got to Rouge's house, which was decorated with many gems. "Oops. . ." Rouge said, out loud. 

"What?" asked Shadow.

"I only have one room. I didn't actually think that you'd be coming anymore after you fell off ARK. Turned that into a room full of my precious gems."

"So? What do you mean?"

"You have to sleep with me," started Rouge.

"HELL NO! You're gonna try something. I'm not that stupid. You're gonna try and seduce me or something to make me have sex with you."

"I'm not desperate! You can just sleep on the floor, if you don't wanna sleep in my bed, and I'm gonna turn in. G'night."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks, reviewers! ^_^ I finally decided to try hard on this chapter. Give me some sympathy. On with the chapter! (gives Shadow's Obsesser a giants Shad plush) O_o  
  


♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! They all belong to SEGA+SONICTEAM. 

~*~

_I wonder. . . if I'll still turn in Shadow to the president. I'd feel like a fucking traitor, but the reward is kinda tempting, _thought Rouge, wide awake. _Oh boy, that dumb president knows that Shad's one of my best friends, so why'd he have to give me a stupid mission like this?_

~*~ 

_Like I'd actually sleep in the same room as Rouge. . . that's **disgusting**,_ thought Shadow. _Like I'd actually be safe in there._ But Shadow went in anyway, and his welcome was a slap in the face. "What was that for?" asked Shadow, annoyed. "Sorry," said Rouge, "I forgot you were here," she said. "Right. . . I'll just sleep on the floor. . ." "Bad choice, Shadow. It isn't actually comfortable," she said, when she saw Shadow wince. "You're trying to do this on purpose. . ." Shadow said, giving in and climbing in the bed, "but if you take your clothes off or something, I'm leaving."

"Hey, your dumb quills are poking me!" she yelled. "Tough luck," Shadow simply replied. 

~*~ 

_Ugh.__ . . please tell me this is over. . ._ thought Rouge, opening her eyes. "What the!!!" she screamed, looking at Shadow who was on top of her. "Get off!" she said, but Shadow was asleep.

Somehow, Shadows hands ended up inside her nightgown, and Rouge finally pushed him off, causing him to wake up. 

"What was that for?" 

"You're sleepin' on the floor!"

 "Why?" he asked, but Rouge was already asleep

**Authors Note**: I'm sorry! I gotta go to bed. But I'll try and make it longer tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

**_More Than Best Friends_**

※※※※※※※※※

Disclaimer: ゑ Love Sonic Team! ^_^ Yeah, that weirdo Jap sign meant we. Anyway, Sonic Team invented Sonic! YAY!

~*~

"I don't it! What did I do?" asked Shadow. Rouge had Shadow following her all day, just because she had knocked him out of bed. "Just forget it. . ." said Rouge, not wanting to think about it. Shadow had apparently decided to give up, because he didn't ask anymore. "Anyway, here's your breakfast, I gotta go visit a certain red echidna. Heh heh." 

. "You call this food?" Shadow asked, poking at the hard oatmeal. "Hey, enjoy what you have! See ya!" she sad, going out the door. "Heck, she's in love with him. . . and she barely knows him. ." 

※※※※※※※※※

"Hey there, cutie!" Rouge said, coming up to Knuckles. "What's up?"

"Don't even try and touch my emerald," Knuckles said.

"I'm just coming to say hi, chill out. Can't you have a visitor once in a while? And I kinda need advice."

"Well, you came to the wrong place, I don't give advice."

"Have you ever had. . . a best friend?" asked Rouge.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Never mind, then. You wouldn't understand, but I'll tell you anyway. Ya see, I just got a mission from the President. . ." 

~*~

". . . and that's it really."

"Hey, did you know that you're gonna turn in Shadow anyway because you're greedy?" Knuckles joked. "Hey, like I would turn my back on a friend! But that reward is waayy tempting. Anyway, I have to get back to Shad, he probably needs me. See ya." _Oh boy, everyone's gonna rub this in my face, _thought Rouge, _I'm not even greedy! _

~*~

"What took you so long?" asked Shadow. 

"Urm, it was a really deep conversation," lied Rouge.

 "About what?" asked Shadow, smirking.

 "Why do you wanna know?" asked Rouge.

 "Sure, I won't get in your love life."

 Rouge rolled her eyes. "What about yours?" she asked. 

"My what?"

 "Love life. What else?" 

"I don't love anyone. . . I only loved Maria. . ." Rouge noticed the serious emotion on his face. 

"I'm sorry, Shadow. . . I didn't mean to say that. . ."

 "Forget it," Shadow said, turning away. 

"Do you wanna. . . talk about it?" asked Rouge.

"No thanks. . ." said Shadow.

 "Fine by me, then. Well, see ya later, OK? I have to heard over the headquarters." 

"Bye. . ." she heard Shadow mumble before she left. 

※※※※※※ 

Authors Note: ^o^ So how was it? Questions? Comments? Requests? Tell me!

~かぅㄗ~ (Kauzi! YAY! O_o)


	5. Chapter 4

Authors Note: (gives Shadow's Obsesser a 19 by 19 poster of Shadow) ^_^ Review, and you other people will get some too! Unless you're a Shadow hater (evil!) you get a Sonic 19  by 19 poster. -_-

**__**

**_ More Than Best Friends_**

(Rouge POV)

 How am I gonna face that stupid president? My day is over, and my life is ruined now. I can see it now. I'll be fired. . . sure enough. This is what I get for being a good friend. . . finally, I got the room, and went up to the blank screen, where tha presidents ugly face popped up. "I trust you've got Shadow?" he asked.

"Well. . . not exactly, you see. . . he. . ." I stammered, thinking of a lie. But I know I couldn't lie about this. "**_I_** decided I couldn't do that to Shadow. It just wasn't right, even though maybe I am greedy, he's like a best friend to me," I finally sputtered out, ashamed. I had almost done it the first time, but that was because I hadn't known Shadow that much. And I didn't have to actually **bring** Shadow. 

"Well. . . I suppose since you might have trouble with this mission, I'll give you some more days. A week. I still can't understand why you can't do it, though." I felt my face get hot and looked at the ground. After he signed off, I cursed under my breath, annoyed. Oh, sure I didn't get fired. But  I was still in the same dilemma. This sure sucks.

~*~ 

(shadow POV) What was even Taking her so long? Probably snuck off to see that red echidna again. "Hey Shad, I'm baacck!" said Rouge, coming back in. "Got in any trouble?" she asked, and I ignored her.

(Normal POV) 

"Anyway, ya look like you could use some fresh air," said Rouge, "why don't you come along with me to do some shopping?"

 "That's the last thing I wanna do." 

"C'mon, Shadow, it's gonna be great!"

 "Right, you're probably just going to some jewelry store."

 "How'd you know?" 

". . . I just guess I know you too well." 

"So, are you coming?" she asked anxiously. 

"Sure, why not. I guess I do need to get out a while."

★★★★★★★★★

"I knew I should have come. . ." stated Shadow. 

"Why? You seemed kinda happy to go."

 "Too many people. . ." 

"C'mon, Shadow, work on your social skills! You got along so well with Sonic! And especially Amy, if ya know what I mean. . ." said Rouge, winking. 

"What's going **on** in that head of yours?" asked Shadow, but Rouge just slightly smiled. "I just don't like when I'm around too many people. . . and sometimes I'm just reminded of her. . ."

 _He must be talking about that Maria girl. Shad's been through more I have. Maybe I should pay a little bit more attention to what I hear from him. . . strange that he only really opened up to me._

"Well, anyway, is ya feel uncomfortable, you can go home. . . I've never met anyone scared of people." 

"Wha. . . I am not scared of people!" "Sure you aren't. . ." Rouge said, playfully pushing Shadow. Shadow ended up pushing Rouge into the wall, with the result of her kicking him the face. 

"I did not push you that hard!!! That hurt!" "Well, you pushed me out of bed. I guess I felt like getting you back." 

"Augh. . . can you please forget about that? The past is the past, present is present!" "Well, I sure can't forget it." "I think I've had enough 'fresh air', but yours has just started. See ya." Shadow smiled. . . er. . . half smiled and walked off. 

~*~ "SOOOOOONNNNNNIKKKKUUUU!" Shadow heard a scream behind him, and before he knew it, he was being chocked to death by the infamous Amy Rose. "I just knew I'd find ya here!" she squealed, cuddling against Shadow.

 "O-o-ooh! You're Shadow, sorry! What brings you here?" she said, smiling brightly. 

"U-uh. . . I was just out for some fresh air."

 "Have you seen my darling Sonic???" she asked. 

"No, not exactly. . ." said Shadow.

 "Well, see ya soon, Shadow! I gotta find my true blue hero!" she said, dashing off.

~*~

"Hey. you're back," said Rouge after Shadow walked in. "What's with the marks on your neck?" asked Rouge, "The one and only Amy Rose?" she asked, and Shadow nodded.

"She's always chasing after Sonic. . . so, how was the _fresh air_?"  
 

"Fine. . . snuck off to see your crush again?" joked Shadow. "Very funny. . ." Rouge, sarcastically said. "Well, good night, and don't try anything. . ."

Authors Note: MUWHAHAHAHA! ^_^ I might make Shadow have a little accident with Rouge again. . . Muwhahaha. . . you are warned. . .


	6. Chapter 5

Authors Note: ^_^ Guess what everybody? Chapter 5 is up! YAY! Thanks to all my nice reviewers! Er. . . yeah, but most of you died on chap 5. 

**_More Than Best Friends_**

Rouge wore up the next morning, noticing that Shadow had never come in the room. "Shadow?" she said out loud, then saw Shadow sleeping on the couch. "Looks like he didn't wanna sleep in my room. . ." she said, and Shadow opened his eyes. 

"Well, well, well, you didn't wanna sleep in there?"

"Well, you were sleeping so quietly, I just didn't wanna wake you." he said, but didn't wanna tell her that she looked so innocent while she was asleep. 

"Aw, Shadow thought about someone for the first time!" Rouge teased, then said, "I'm off to see you know who."

"Knuckles, who else," Shadow said, rolling his eyes. Rouge smiled and went off, leaving Shadow alone. "They should just get married already," he muttered under his breath.

※※※※※※

"Hey Knuckles! Are ya there?" yelled Rouge, going up to Knuckles, quietly sleeping, then said, "as usual. . ." Before she made it up to the last step, Knuckles immediately pounced on her. (Yes, I mean jump! He jumped right on top of her!) 

"What the. . . Knuckles, get off me!" she said, trying to push him off, but failed. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing. . . I just want you. . ." Knuckles hissed in her ear. "What?"

※※※※※※

"I wonder where she is. . ." Shadow said, looking at the time. "It's been 30 minutes already. . ." he said, worried. "Maybe I should head up there and see. . ." he said. "I think I remember where Angel island is. . ."

※※※※※※

"Get away from me!" Rouge said, struggling against Knuckles tough grip, without much success. _Crap. . . I planned to stay a virgin from some more years. . ._Rouge thought as Knuckles started to take her clothes off.

"Rouge? Where are you?" yelled a voice.

Rouge felt Knuckles body quickly get off hers, to see Shadow, standing there with a disturbed look on his face. "What's. . . going on?" he asked.

Rouge quickly got away from Knuckles, who was finding it hard to say anything. "I-I was helping her get up."

"YOU FUCKING LIAR! I SAW YOU HOLDING HER DOWN!" said Shadow, able to tell the whole story. Rouge sighed in relief. "Shadow. . ." she said, looking at Shadow in a fighting stance. 

"Shadow, hold on a sec! Don't get violent!" she said, holding Shadow back, who was about to punch Knuckles. "He has it coming to him!!! Let me go!"

"Why are you so worked up about it!!! I'm OK!" she said, frowning at Shadow's immature behavior.

"You're lucky she's holding me back. . ." shadow said, glaring at Rouge, who was pulling him away from Angel Island, with a huge sweat drop on her face. . .

~*~

_I can't believe him . . . he actually tried that. . . But what was Shadow so mad about/ Could it be that. . .? No . . . Shadow did say he only cared about Maria. . ._ Rouge glanced over at Shadow, who as mumbling under his breath. 

"Shadow. . . thanks for helping me."

"No problem. Besides, I just worried about you, so you're lucky I came over," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "But I know you probably wanted to take it all the way. . ." he joked.

"I was actually scared for my life, Shadow!" Rouge said, suddenly serious. "OK, OK, just do me a favor, don't go there again."

"Then. . . will you do me a favor?" Rouge said quietly. 

"What?" asked Shadow.

"Can you hold me??" she asked, almost giving Shadow a nosebleed, but then noticed she was serious. "Uh, yeah, sure." he stammered, holding Rouge. _Looks like I'm going to have to take care of her. . . _thought Shadow.

Authors Note: Wow. . . Does this mean now the fic has to be R? O_o Oh boy. . . chapter 6 coming soon, hopefully.

~Kauzi~


	7. Chapter 6 part I

More Than Best Friends

Authors Note: Guess what everybody? MY AUNNT GOT MY MOM A NEW CAR! COOL! AND I'M GOING TO NJ ON SATUDAY TO GET IT! WEEE! (ignore this hyperness, k?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow or Rouge. Or any other Sonic characters.

Tailiys- Thanks for your review! ^_^ That name is so cute! ^.^

Tyrack Wolf- ^.^ U love shadow too??? Weee!

Metal Roy_ No one hardly writes a story about Shadow and Rouge… DARN YOU PEOPLE!!!!! ^_^

Lemont111- O.o Wow… u don't have to panic and sweat, this fic isn't that good.

w^Neo Matt^w- (pondering) ACK! I don't know if I should make it a lemon. So many choices…

Mel Meiko Mei Ling- Yeah, Knuckles was kinda OOC. ^_^;;; Heh heh. Thank you for your support!

More Than Best Friends

                                                 _____

_Hmm?__ What happened? Did I fall asleep?_

Rouge's eyes fluttered open, then she realized she was still in Shadow's secure arms. _I must have fallen asleep, _she thought. She then heard knocking on the door and went into panic. 

_Someone can't see me like this… with Shadow…! Plus I can't move…. dammit…_ she thought, trying to get out of Shadow's grip. 

Rouge finally got out of his grip, after some time which seemed an eternity. She opened the door to see none other than Amy Rose. They had become pretty good friends after they happened to bump into each other. 

"Uh… what's up? Do you need something?" asked Rouge, trying to hide Shadow's sleeping body.

"Well… I heard… that… you know. The Knuckles thing."

Rouge winced at that statement. "Y-yeah…. How'd you find out?"

"Well, I happened to see you pulling Shadow away, yelling everything out loud," said Amy, slightly giggling.

"Oh. Is that all you came here for?"

"Actually, I wanna help you forget this trauma! Let's go shopping, or do you wanna watch a movie here?"

"Err…"

"C'mon! Let's watch a movie!"

"Hold up a sec," said Rouge, closing the dory and shoving Shadow underneath the couch. "Ya can come in now."

A?N: I gotta go! DARN IT!


	8. Chapter 6 part II

"OK, come on in."

"Oh wow! It's so clean in here!" exclaimed Amy, "last time Shadow was at my house, t got dirty all the time!"

Rouge rolled her eyes, then kicked Shadow's body under the couch some more. Amy didn't notice this, and turned on the TV. "OK, whadya wanna watch?!" she asked, smiling.

"Don't really care..." said Rouge.

****

Amy ended up choosing one of those soap operas, (On the Soap channel, yes, that IS a true channel) on one of the channels. It was about some girl who had to make a choice about who she loved, but Rouge wasn't really paying attention to it.

"That was... so sad!" said Amy, waking Rouge up. "I feel so sorry for that lady," said Amy, wiping her eyes with a hankie.

Rouge yawned then said, "OK, quality time over. Leave." She was surprised Shadow hadn't woken up yet. She pushed Amy out the door, dragging shadow out from under the couch.

"That was the best place you could hide me?" he said, with his eyes still closed.

"Well, I couldn't find anywhere else," said Rouge.

Shadow opened his eyes and got up. "Ok, anyway, I gotta head off."

"For what? You really don't have anywhere to go."

"School. What else. Unless you want me to enroll you..."

"Nah..."

"Maybe I should. I don't wanna have you home alone."

~*~

"Why did you even decide to come? I was just kidding," said Rouge, eyeing Shadow.

"Didn't have anything else to do..." murmured Shadow, Rouge shrugged. Shadow caught sight of the school. It was about three stories high, with some windows around the sides. "Maybe I shouldn't go.." said Shadow, trying to walk off. Rouge grabbed him, and pulled him into the school.

~*~

"I wonder how we ended up in the same classroom?" asked Rouge out loud. Shadow didn't answer her question. "OK... here we are," said Rouge opening the door. Shadow saw none other than...

"That faker? In this class?"

Rouge glanced at Shadow. "You don't have to yell so loud. Yeah, he's in this class. I kinda forgot to warn you."

"No... I am not being in a class with the faker, I'm leaving."

"Oh please. Like you would play hooky," Rouge said, sitting down in a chair. Shadow silently sat down to Rouge, and he said because "the only other available seat was by the **faker**."

Rouge sighed at Shadow being immature. "It wouldn't kill you to sit at least near Sonic, would it? Besides, you'll get partnered up with him anyway. At least once this year."

Shadow sighed and leaned back on his chair. _Stupid faker.._

Authors Note: It was supposed to be a lot longer, but I'm going to NJ in a few hours. ^_^ I can't wait... n______n

~Kauzi~


	9. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Another update! Wheee! ~_^ Well, sorry if you guys didn't like school stories like this. I thought it would be cute to get Shadow x Sonic x Rouge in class. Hmm... speaking of that, I'm try and get a little romance in this chapter. And what about Rouge's problem...hmm... well, I guess I'll have to do that around this chapter. After all, the week was finished in the other chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Sonic. They'll all © to Yuji Naka, Sega, and Sonic Team.

Oops, I did have to have a schedule for them right?! I have a schedule at school, so ^_^Duh! Slow Yoeko in the house. Eeek! My name! You never read that, ppls. So, anyway, hmm... their class lasts from 7a.m-3 p.m... I guess I'm too lazy to make a schedule. In the sewing class, I had sewing today, and I was SO scared that I would sew my finger or something. I got my friend to everything for me except the sewing part. 

**_More Than Best Friends_**

"How does this thing work?"

It was about 12:00, and Shadow, Rouge and Sonic were in home arts. Not surprisingly, Shadow was paired up with Sonic. 

"(sigh)... You put the spool here. Then put it in this hole... thread the needle..."

Shadow boredly watched Sonic do the work for him. "OK, now you have to get the cloth and sew it. It's easy."

Shadow ended up sewing his glove to the cloth about 6 times, and he eventually had Sonic who did it for him... but they ended up sewing their gloves to each other... "Get off you faker!!!"

"This is your fault, faker!" Sonic yelled back, "you can't even sew!"

"Sewing is for punks!" 

"Oh please! Anyone can sew better than you!"

Everyone watched the two hedgehogs cause the commotion, and the teacher ended up giving them both detention from what she called "interference in the classroom." (OLD MEMORY ALERT! I was laughing at my teacher once when she was reading this thing about making fun of people, and I almost got an ISS. ^_^ It was funny! Even my friend Devin almost got one.) Shadow rolled his eyes at this. Rouge glared at Shadow. They ended up getting their gloves off of each other, but not without ripping them... and causing more chaos. 

~*~

"You guys made me look like a complete idiot." 

"Shadow, she's talking to you."

"You're the one who..."

"Shaddup already, will ya!" she yelled, slamming them both in the face with an empty tray. "Look here. . . I've practically got no friends here, and this incident will make me look worse!"

"No friends???!!! BWAHAHA!" laughed Shadow.

"Oh shut up..." Rouge said, showing a hint of antagonism. "Um... hey. Why are you guys sitting together anyway?"

"I was sitting here peacefully, but **NOOO**. He just has to come up and sit next to me," said Shadow. 

 "WHAT? It's the opposite around!"

"I don't care!!!" said Rouge, holding out the empty tray, "JUST GET ALONG, WILL YA?" she yelled, causing people to stare at her. 

~*~

"Finally, a class Shadow isn't in with me...." Sonic said to himself. 

"I'm still stuck with you!" said Rouge.

"Hey, why are you hanging out with Shadow?" asked Sonic.

"Because."

"You shouldn't be hanging out with a jerk like that.... well, actually, what I'm trying to say is that Shadow is very dangerous. He's... been on the news for murder and stuff."

"I don't buy that lie."

"Really? Then why is everyone so scared of him? The truth is, I really like you Rouge... I don't want you to get in any danger."

"What?"

Authors Note: Heh heh. Is Shad a murder? Will Rouge's dilemma get off? Will this authoress ever shaddup?


	10. Chapter 8 part II

Authors Note: I'm in NJ now! My aunt got us a new van! YAY! ^_^ On with the chaoter, kayzies?  
  
~*~  
  
More Than Best Friends  
  
"You... really mean that? That Shadoe actually murdured someone?" asked Rouge, looking over at Sonic. "Yeah. It's all over the news. Don't you ever watch it?"  
  
asked Sonic, rolling his eyes. Rouge shurugged, and wen back to her math work. 'No way,' she thought, 'like Shadow would want to kill somebody... He's a lot too kindhearted for that.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Shadow, how was your day?" asked Rouge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you asking me?" answered Shadow, slinging his bookbas back over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just asking."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine. You were there, you should know. But don't you have something to tell me?" said Shadow, giving some hint in his voice.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge's stomach lurched. 'He knows,' she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Something about the President?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How did you know?" asked Rouge,a little curious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I knew for some time," he answering, with a half smile on his face. Rouge shurgged it off. "DFon't worry. I won't turn you in.  
  
I'd rather get fired," she said, nudging Shadow lightly on the shoulder.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow opened his eyes, looking at his alarm clock. 2 a.m. Just great, he thought to himself. He opened the door, to see Sonic,  
  
out of breath. "Faker, what do you want?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Need.... to.... talk.... to.... Rouge.... you.... bastard....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Sonic pushed Shadow out of the way, dragging the tired Rouge out of bed. "W-what?" asked Rouge, once they   
  
were on the street. "Did Shadow leave the house?" "I dunno. He was on the couch." "Well, there's been another murder. Ya   
  
can't stay in the same house as him. He's gonna kill you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shadow would NOT do that," said Rouge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, he had to leave the house. Why else would he want to sleep on the couch?" asked Sonic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd much rather get killed than being out in the rain in my nightgown... and plus you staring at me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic shifted his gaze away from Rouge's breasts."Fine, get killed for allI care!"  
  
A/N: Pretty shoert. But I have 2 minutes to type stuff, and it's not enough time. 


	11. Chapter 8 part II

Authors Note: ^_^ Wow, it's almoost morning! n_____n I can't believe I stayed up this long. Well, anyway, I'm gonna   
  
go on wih the chapter!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything... (C) Sega, Yuji Naka, and Sonic Team.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
More Than Best Friends  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Shadow wouldn't kill... would he?' though Rouge while she was walking back to her house. She had been thinking aboiut it for a long time now, and it wouldn't get off her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No... I know he wouldn't do anything like that," she said out loud to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who do what?"  
  
Rouge jumped at the voice, to see Shadow. "Oh, um, never mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where did that rodent take you?" asked Shadow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I kinda oushed him away before he could get to whatever place he wabnted to go," said Rouge, trying to speak calmly. Inside her head, she was screaming. *Shadow can't kill! It can't even be true!* She flinced a little from her thoughts hammering into her head as Shadow took her back to her house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Shadow.... why don't you want to sleep in my room?" she asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, you called me a pervert last time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't want you to at least sleep on the floor. I mean, how do I know you don't sneak out and..." she was about to say 'kill people', but ket her sentence drop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't go out often. I don't like to be outside," Shadow simply said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge blinked, than said, "well, then you don't have sleep on the couch. I kinda feel sorry for you," Rouge lied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, right, like you would actually feel sorry for me," said Shadow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I gotta catch up on sleep anyway," said Rouge, going to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Shad. Wake up.There's school today."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow woke up slowly, realising that he was on the floor of Rouge's bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell am I doing in your room?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I dragged youin here, Hehe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, get ready! It's almost time!" said Rougem rushing in the bathroom to change.Shadow didn't have to change, and he was ready eariler than Rouge.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon!" yelled Rouge, dragging Shadow to the school. They got there before the bell rang. Rouge rushed to her seat, ignoring Sonic's glances at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge didn't have to look up to know that was the voice of Sonic the hedgehog. "Well what?" asked Rouge, looking at her tray still. "Did he?" Rouge knew what he was talking about, and shook her head. "Like he would try and kill me. Shadow wouldn't do that," she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but he'll try," said Sonic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever..." she said, not loooking back at Sonic.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry about the spacing. My uncles program doesn't space right. Anyay, the love will be in the next chapter! Woooo! 


	12. Chapter 8 Part III

Authors Note: Whee! I got another chapter up! Thanks to all my reviewers! On with the chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More Than Best Friends  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow's Girlfriend: lol! ^_^ Sonic deserved that hit. *snickers*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyrack Wolf- I'm glad you think that other chapter was great! I was just typing off my head, but when I do that, it isn't as good. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crazed Maniac 02- The program I was using was getting screwed up. Stupid computer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow'sObsesser- ^___^ Yeah, he is one, isn't he? That would be a lot funny if he was like that in tha games/anime.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge walked home alone that day, thinking about what Sonic had said to her. I don't think Shadow would do that, but I don't think that Sonic would go that low to get me away from Shadow... Sonic wouldn't even try to do that. So is he telling me the truth? I guess I'll just watch the news tonight....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge got home before Shadow, hoping that what Sonic said wasn't true. She turned on the TV, and a lady wearing professinal clothes was on. "The week's top is news is that there have been more murders around Station Square..." Rouge thought, Nah... maybe it's someone else. I can't be Shadow.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The prime suspect it Shadow the hedgehog. who has been seen by witnesses killing a GUN officer..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouuge gasped and put all her concentration on the television. So he was telling the truth... she thought to herself, and turmed off the TV. Is that what the President wanted Shadow for? But if Shadow knew the president wanted him, maybe it's true...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She quickly turned the TV off before Shadow came in. "Uh... hey Shadow," she said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah.. hi.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I got lost. Plus the faker was following me around."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OK.... um, Shadow....?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um, never kind," she quickly said. I can't be in the same house with a killer...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I need to know what you guys think will happen? Did Shadow really kill someone? Will Rouge turn him him (even though she still might get fired?) Well,I'm about to go back to Dover, so I rushed a little with this chapter. See ya soon! (that sounds like something i've heard before... why?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Kauzi~ 


	13. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I finally got this up! Thank my schools fire alarm for going off for the inspiration of this chapter! ^_^ And for once my stupid MW isn't screwing up. So on with the chapter!

~*~

**_More Than Best Friends_**

_I wonder what's up with Rouge?_  thought Shadow, as he was walking to school alone the next day. He felt as if she were trying to avoid him. "I wonder what she was going to ask me yesterday..." he said aloud.

He got to the class, and sat down in his seat. As he glanced around the room, he noticed that everyone seemed to stare at him. _What's with them?_ He thought, _maybe because I look like that faker... _

As he looked around once more, he saw that some people stopped staring at him and pretended to be engrossed in other things. _Is it just me, or are they scared of me?_ He thought again. He took the thought off his head, looking at Sonic and Rouge talk to each other.

"Why's she talking to him..?"

Shadow walked over casually to Sonic and Rouge, and they stopped their conversation and looked up at Shadow. 

"Uh, hi/ What are you talking about?"

"None of your business, faker," Sonic said, trying to make Shadow go away.

Shadow just stood there, annoyed. "Is it just me, or is everyone ignoring me today? Did I do something?"

"You should know. I mean, you are the one who killed all those people."

Shadow's eyes bulged. "What? Why would I kill somebody?"

"I don't know, but you did," said Sonic, crossing his arms.

Rouge just looked at Shadow, trying to see if he had chock on his face. Yup, he sure showed shock... "I wouldn't do that!"

"Ask anyone here," Sonic said, irritated.

_Is that why everyone seems scared of me?_ He thought to himself, scratching his head. _Because they think I'm some kind of killer?_   
  


Shadow, not knowing what to say, went slowly back to his desk_. I might be framed... maybe by that faker! Or maybe... that stupid Eggman made some type of clone of him! Or maybe..._ Shadow was still in his 'maybe' thoughts.

~*~

After that, Shadow pretty much didn't follow Shadow around. After a few weeks, Rouge finally got the guts to go up to him during lunch time. 

"Uh, hey Shadow. Mind if I sit here?"

Shadow shrugged. After minutes of tension, Shadow asked, "you don't think I did that, did you?"

"Nope. My guess is that Sonic may be framing you, or it may be Eggman."

"Those are the same things I came up with..." Shadow muttered.

Rouge smiled. "Don't worry about it. As long as I'm by your side, no one's gonna frame you."

"Um... Rouge..."

"Hmm?"

Shadow looked into Rouges eyes, took a deep breath and said, "I think that I... love..."

Shadow was cut off by the fire alarm ringing. "C'mon Shadow!" Rouge yelled over the high pitched ringing of the alarm. She pulled him outside with the other students and teachers.

"Ya think it's a real fire? I mean, they wouldn't let us stand in the COLD."

Shadow shrugged, wrapping his arms across his body. "Hey, are you cold?" he asked to Rouge. Rouge was shivering uncontrollably. "Uh... I'll be fine."

Shadow wrapped his arms round Rouge, causing her to turn a deep red. After a bell let sound that it was OK to go inside, Rouge felt Shadow's arms let go of her. "T-Thanks," she muttered. Shadow nodded at her,  going back in the building with all the other students.

Rouge stayed back a little thinking about what Sonic was telling her about this morning. The other murders while she had let Shadow walk home alone.  "Just because they all happen when no one is with Shadow doesn't mean he did it, she repeated to herself. She ran up and caught up to Shadow.

~*~

A/N: ^_^ Well, school can give you weird ideas for a chapter. Laterz! The suspense ids already killing **me**.

~Kauzi~


	14. Chapter 10

**__**

**__**

**_More Than Best Friends_**

"So, made any new friends?"

Shadow asked her when they were coming back from their school. "Nope. Not a one," Rouge said, shrugging. 

"Don't you dare laugh, I'm warning you," said Rouge eyeing Shadow with the corner of her eye.

"Hey, besides that, do you think that Sonic is _really_ your framer?" asked Rouge, curious of what Shadow thought.

"I'm not exactly sure. I don't really think it is the faker for some reason now," said Shadow, "but I kind of have a type of conclusion."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure, so I don't think I'll tell you."

"OK then…" Rouge said, curiosity in her voice.

Rouge took out the keys to her house and opened the door, and fell on the couch in exhaust.

 "I think I'm going to for a walk…" Shadow said after a few minutes.

 "Are you sure? Not that I'm suspicious, ya might get run over or something."

"I'll be fine."

Shadow walked out the door, almost knocking down several pictures on the wall. Rouge quickly out them back into their position. 

"Jeez…"

~*~

Shadow walked past all the crowds, who seemed to back away from him. _Typical… _he thought to himself as he walked over to Rouge's headquarters. 

_This must be the place… _he thought, as he walked in. It was dark inside. He opened a door, and saw something in a tube. Something that looked like… him. Shadow backed up a little, and retreated to the doorway. 

"Then does that mean… the president is framing me?" he said to his apprehension. "I knew it wasn't that faker…" Shadow said to himself.

 "I guess I have to get this thing away from here so I can't get framed again…"

He grabbed his look alike, and then uttered two words silently. 

"Chaos… Control!"

~*~

Shadow opened Rouge's door, looking to see if she was there. Then he snuck his look alike in the closet, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Eh? Shadow, sis you just put something in my closet?" asked Rouge. He came out of the bath with a towel wrapped tightly around her.

"Um… no…"

Rouge looked at Shadow, raising an eyebrow. "I think I'm going to look then…"

Shadow waved his arms in front of Rouge. "Um, there's nothing there, I just… put… my shoes in there!"

"Shadow, you're wearing your shoes," Rouge said flatly.

Rouge took a step toward the closet, but Shadow got in her way again. "There's nothing, really!!"

 He lost his balance, and he… kind of… fell right on top of Rouge. Rouge squirmed under Shadow's weight, and pushed him off, but not before he towel slid underneath the top of her body. Shadow's eyes widened, and Rouge tied the towel around her, blushing. 

"OK Shadow. You're hiding something from me."

"No, I'm not."

Rouge finally got behind Shadow and opened the closet door, after what seemed an eternity. 

"What are you doing with a clone of yourself?!"

"Well, I went to your H.Q, and I found it there, so I took it so the President couldn't frame me."

"Whoa… the President?! Why did he want to frame you?"

"Not really sure," Shadow said.

"Hold on a sec. We'll talk this over when I change.." Rouge said, trying to get he towel to stop from slipping. 

~*~

"… and that's what happened, really."

"Wow… then I guess the President must have been framing you from the start." Rouge got up and stretched.   

"I guess we need to tell Sonic. But I doubt he'll believe that…"  
  


~*~


	15. Chapter 11

**_More Than Best Friends _**

Authors Note: Thankies again too all you good reviewers! ^___^ And so, I give you a… (holds out Shadow) FREE SHADOW CLONES!!! YAY!

~*~

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Uh, no I really didn't to tell you the truth."

It was during Shadow's least favorite class, Home Ec. He had just told Sonic about his "look alike" and how the President was framing him. Not surprisingly, Sonic didn't even believe him… and probably wouldn't.

"If you think you're going to try and get your reputation back with a lie like that, it's not going to work," he said, going back to sewing.

"But I'm NOT lying. I can even show you…"

"Why? So you can kill me halfway there?"

Shadow looked at Rouge, trying to get help from her. Rouge sighed and slowly got up, and went over to Sonic and Shadow's sewing machine. "OK, Sonic. Shadow is actually telling the truth."

"Yeah, right. Did he threaten to kill you or something unless you said that?"

"The "look alike" is right in my closet."

"Another lie."

"You sure are stubborn," Rouge said.

Sonic shrugged and went back to sewing, before he was interrupted by Shadow punching him directly in the jaw. "WILL YOU LISTEN TO ANYONE FOR A SECOND?!"

"That's it, faker!" yelled Sonic, getting up, "I'm going to show you!"

"Not again…" the teacher said, with a sweat drop on her head.

"Hey! Hold on, guys!" Rouge said, holding Sonic back, who was about togive Shadow a good punch in the stomach. 

"No… way! He's gotten on my last nerves!"

Sonic broke loose of Rouge's grip, and Shadow ducked Sonic attempt to punch him.

Before Sonic could try again, the teacher came up to them, with a pissed off look on her face. 

"You two again?! You're always fighting!" the annoyed kitsune yelled, pulling Shadow and Sonic by the ears. 

Rouge giggled at the sight of the so called "ultimate lifeform" falling to a lowly pull on the ear. The teacher pulled Sonic and Shadow over to the principals office.

~*~  
  


When Rouge got home, she flopped down on the couch, instantly bored. Shadow had gotten an ISS (in school suspension) and a detention. So he would come back at around 5:00. Rouge glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 4:45. She turned on the TV, wondering if any more murders had happened.

A bunny in a professional suit was on, talking about how the recent daily murders had stopped. "Phew…" Rouge said in satisfaction.

She peeked a look in the closet, and got a HUGE shock.

"It's not here?!"

Rouge looked around the closet, but Shadow's look alike was nowhere to be found. She was suddenly grabbed from behind, and she felt the blade of a knife get close to her neck. "Damn…" she said, trying to get relaxed from the shock.

"Any last words before you die?" Shadow's "look alike" asked her.

His voice was cold and menacing, and Rouge felt fear come into her. _This can't be even happening…_ she thought as she shut her eyes. _But can't I fight back?_

Rouge struggled to get out of her predators grip, but she was too weak against his strong grip. _This has to be the end…_

Rouge heard the door come open, and Shadow came in. He looked at Rouge, then at his look alike. "What the hell..?!"

"Shadow, help!" Rouge cried.

Shadow lunged for his look alike, spin dashing right into the clone's gut. He released his grip from Rouge, and Rouge quickly scrambled over to the couch. 

"He'll be out… for a little while," Shadow said.

"You sure?"

"Yep…"

Rouge looked at Shadow's clone, then said, "why don't you jus kill it?"

"Because it's like me…"

"Huh?"

~*~

Authors Note: YAY! ANOTHER CHAP UP! I'm surprised I could even keep it going.

~Kauzi~


	16. Chapter 12

More Than Best Friends

"Hold on… what do you mean?" asked Rouge confused at what Shadow had said to her. 

"I'm exactly like it… it's probably suffered as much as me."

Rouge was still confused at what Shadow meant, but then understood. "Oh… I get what you mean… even though it's a machine or whatever, you think that it has a heart like you and doesn't deserve to die. Well, it's not innocent… it is **just** a clone…."

"Think what you want to think."

Rouge just pulled Shadow's look alike back in the closet, locking the door. 

"I think I'm gonna go for a quick walk."

"So your clone can wake up and kill me? No way! You're staying here."

"You can take care of him, can't you? I mean, pretend he's trying to steal some of your gems or something."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Like that will work." 

Before Rouge could blink, Shadow was already out of the door. Rouge sighed heavily to herself. "He's so stubborn…"

~*~

Shadow felt drizzle come on his nose. He sighed, remembering he didn't bring an umbrella with him. Behind him, he heard several police sirens. As he kept walking he turned around, to see that the police were following him. "What do they want…?"

He then remembered what his framer had done, and came to realization. "Now I remember…" he said, stopping. 

The police cars skidded to a stop, and one policeman came out of the police car and up to Shadow. He was holding handcuffs. "This is the killer…. Some kid?" the policeman mumbled, then said, "you are under arrest for killing 12 GUN officers," the policeman said, "and causing damages to it."

"I didn't do…"

"Are we going to have to take you by force?" one policeman yelled.

Shadow stared at the policemen for a while, and then smirked. "You'll have to catch me then…" he said, skating off.

The policeman ran into his car, putting his sirens on, and tailing Shadow. Shadow ducked under a fence to an alleyway, and then his behind a wall. He heard the sirens go far off, and sighed in relief. As soon as he was going to walk off, he was knocked in the face by a familiar figure. The figure dragged him into the darkness of the alleyway.

~*~

Rouge opened her eyes and stretched. She then realized that Shadow had been gone… for the whole day. She went out of her room, and heard shuffling from the closet door. She ignored the sound and changed from her nightgown to her regular outfit, and grabbed her backpack, thinking that Shadow had already gotten to school. 

"I guess he went earlier than me… must of came in while I was asleep…"

She went in her classroom, only to see that Shadow wasn't there. And neither was Sonic. "Maybe they got another day of ISS…." Rouge said to herself…

~*~

"Hey, Sonic! He's waking up."

Shadow opened his eyes to see Amy, Tails, and Sonic looking right at him. He jumped back in surprise. After he relaxed, he asked, "What happened?"

"Sonic knocked you on the head, silly!" Amy said.

"Yeah, he said you were following him…" Tails said, a little afraid of Shadow. 

"I wasn't following that faker," Shadow said.

"Yeah, right. You probably killed Rouge already," Sonic said.

"For the last time, I did not kill anyone!" Shadow protested.

"Why can't you just admit it?"

Amy and Tails started to exchange glances. "I think he's overdoing it…" Amy said, and Tails nodded is head.

Sonic ignored Amy and Tails remark. "Anyway, I think I'm going to get out of this," said Shadow walking off before Sonic could stop him. "Doesn't e ever give up?" he said to himself.

~*~

Shadow finally got to school, but pretty late, which got him some glances from other people. "What?" he asked them, and they turned their heads.

"Why were you late?"

"Sonic ended up taking me to his house, blabbing about me following him…"

"That's why he's late too…"

~*~

When Rouge and Shadow got home, the news about the recent murders had died down. Shadow didn't bring up any more topics about Sonic, and Sonic had decided to leave Shadow alone. Rouge was glad that the confusion had finally died down.

"Hey Shad. Think you'll be able to make any friends now?" Rouge asked him.

"I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"I know someone you could at least try and make friends with."

"Thanks,  but no thanks."

"C'mon Shadow. It can't hurt you THAT much. Her name's Shade."

"Fine… I'll try…"

~*~

**Authors Note: Well, anyway, I'll try and update again tomorrow. Not for spoilers or anything, but Shadow finally confesses his love to Rouge! YAY!**

**~Kauzi~**


	17. Chapter 13

More Than Best Friends

"OK Shadow, this is Shade, and this is Shadow, Shade." said Rouge, pointing at the furry.

Shadow looked at the black female fox who resembled Tails. She had crimson eyes like Shadow and shoes that resembled Amy's, except they were green. She also wore a green headband, and a green shirt and skirt. 

"Uh, hey," said Shadow, then whispered to Rouge, "you sure have some so called 'friends'."

Rouge shrugged. "She _does_ talk a lot though."

"So, you're Shadow, huh? I heard a bunch of rumors about you killing those 12 GUN officers, but I actually didn't believe them."

"Really?"

"Yup. Well, anyway, I have ta' get to class! See ya later, Rouge, Shadow," said Shade, picking up her books and going into her homeroom.

"Well, she sure seems friendly..." Shadow said. "That's all I can really say..."

~*~  
  


After Lunch and Science, Shadow was getting ready for his foreign language class.

"Hey! Shadow! Shadow!" 

Shadow turned around to see Sonic. Sonic skidded to a stop, almost colliding into Shadow. Shadow gave Sonic a look of pure hate. "What do you want...?"

"Uh... I just wanted to say..."

"That I killed someone..?"

"Nah... um, actually, Tails, Amy and I had a talk after you left, and  decided that they were right... well, that you were pretty much innocent, and um... I'm sorry."

"... that's all?"

"Uh yeah. Anyway, I better get to class."

Before Shadow walked away, he accidentally bumped into Sonic. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" asked Sonic, enraged.

"Well, you were close to me, that I wouldn't get out of the way! Are you gay or something?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??!"  
  


"GAY, THAT'S WHAT!"

"Not again..." Rouge said, watching the two fight over nothing. 

"Do they always do this sort of thing?" asked Shade.

"You don't know how annoying it is..."

~*~  
  


"Hey Shadow! Mind if I walk home with ya?" asked Shade. She came up to Shadow with a pile of books atop her head.

"No... I guess not..."

"So, you must really like Rouge, huh?" asked Shade after a few moments of silence.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" (I am... crazy for you, Shadow... O_o)

"Well, it seems obvious," said Shade.

"OK... hypothetically, BUT **HYPOTHETICALLY**... if you were me, how would you say you liked Rouge?" asked Shadow.

"Well... I'd give a gift," said Shade.

"OK... what gift?"

"Flowers, maybe... hey, are you trying to get info from me?"

"No, I mean, it's just hypothetically."

"Uh huh..." Shade said. "Well, this is my house. I'll see you later."

~*~

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry! I just couldn't squeeze in the thing I was gonna out in the other chapter! *crying* But I gotta get plans for my birthday and stuff. YAY!**


	18. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating in a long time! I was busy with stuff! This may be the final chapter because I can't think of anything else to write in this story… This chapter might be rushed, because of my writers block.

****

****

****

                              **Chapter 14: Fin**

.

   "So, what took you so long? I was getting pretty creeped out by the scratching noises near the closet," Rouge said.

   "Just talking to someone."

   Rouge shrugged. "Can we get this stupid clone away from here? It's getting annoying."

   "Oh sure, let's put it in the dump, and it'll escape, and keep killing GUN officers. We'll be right back to where we started!" Shadow said.

  "You have a point. But still, you can't just keep it here," Rouge pointed out.

  "Maybe I should just sneak it into Sonic's house," Shadow joked, chuckling.

  "That would cause even more problems if you really did do that."

   Shadow shrugged. "Can't you just give it to the President, even though he's the one who made it?"

  "He'll probably find out sooner or later."

  "Well, it's better than the other ideas that we came up with," Shadow said, "and we still have Metal's body, that's another thing. Can't we do something with BOTH of them?"

   "Just go do something with them!"

   "Women…"

   Before Shadow could leave, he almost bumped into Knuckles. "What the hell are you doing here?" Shadow asked, feeling anger.

   "Uh… um… I…." Knuckles stammered.

   "Well?"

   "I… I just wanted to talk to Rouge."

   "Oh, so then you can jump on top of her?!" (Lol!!!)

   "No, uh so I can apologize. Can I talk to her in private?"

   "Let me think… uh… NO."

Rouge narrowed her eyes, then said, "It's OK Shadow. I'm sure if I tried it again, I'd kick his ass."

 Shadow stood there for a moment, then shrugged. He closed to door behind him. "OK… what did you want to say?"

"I just wanted to say I was sorry… for you know… what I did. I don't know what came over me."

"And…?"

"… And I won't do it again."

"And you'll give me the Master Emerald?"

"Alright, now you're trying to take advantage of me!!"

"You're so cute when you're angry."

"Uh… ok, I'll go now, then." Knuckles left, slightly blushing. Shadow was still standing at the door, and Rouge sent the signal he didn't try anything.

.

"So? How did it go?"

"People stared at me when I carried a "trash bag" to the Presidents office."

"At least you pulled it off."

"Did you end up getting fired?"

"Yup. I was getting kind of tired of being an agent, anyway. I can get jewels by myself. Thanks for helping me, anyway."

"Helping you do what?"

"How can you be so dense…? You've helped me out with a lot of stuff!"

"I did?"

Rouge sighed. "I don't know why you were so serious when Knuckles came over. It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything."

Shadow's face flushed, which Rouge noticed. "Wonder what's wrong with him…?" she said to herself.

"I was just worried… I mean, wouldn't anyone else be?"

"Not really. I've felt no one really cares about me."

"Well, I do… the truth is… what I was trying to say before the bell rang was that I loved you…."

Rouge slightly smiled. "I love you, too…"

FIN


End file.
